Forever and Always
by jayjthebigmouth
Summary: Sequel to When I Saw You! Artemis Fowl now has two teenage twin daughters. Join them, and see what hilarious misadventures they end up in. Oh, yes, did I mention their bodyguard, Juliet's son? Rated T because I am more paranoid than our favorite, carrot loving centaur!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! Ok, I think I can control my exclamation marks . . . for the moment. Anyway, here you go!**

 **-^Hazel^-**

I rolled over in bed. It was six-thirty two. Crap. I jumped up, and over to Artemis's bed.

"Artemis! Wake up! Our alarm didn't go off!" I told her.

"It is too early for such jostling. Kindly remove yourself from my bed and go back to sleep." She mumbled.

"A, it's six-thirty!" A was my nickname for her. Just then, there was a knock on our door, and Sam, our bodyguard, walked in, with a glass of water in his hand. Well, I say bodyguard . . . He hasn't made it through the academy yet. He's not even a year older than us. He's barely fourteen, after all. We all grew up together.

"Guys, it's already six-thirty! We need to be at school by seven!" He said. School. We were homeschooled. Mom was all for letting us go to public school, but Dad was worried we wouldn't get a quality education. So, homeschool it was. And since we were homeschooled, Sam was homeschooled.

"I know, Sam. I'm trying to wake A up!" I told him. He held up his glass of water.

"Plug your ears." He said. I did, and he threw his water on A. She screamed, sitting up.

"There was no need for that! If you two are done laughing, _I_ am going to take a shower." Sam and I were still rolling on the floor laughing. She strolled out of the room as dignified as she could be when she had bed head, was in pajamas, and was sopping wet.

"That never gets old!" I gasped.

"I don't think it ever will!" Sam laughed.

"Alright, I need to get ready. Out!" I cried. He stood up.

"Just remember, if you're not out by seven, I have to come in and get you." He called. I rolled my eyes at him, and shut the door.

 **-^Sam^-**

I walked out the door, still chuckling. I couldn't even count the number of times Hazel and I had done that. A, who was a miniature of her father, was only unlike him in the fact that she was definitely _not_ an early riser. She also had a bad habit of taking half hour long showers. Of course, Hazel did too. If this were a normal house, there would never be any hot water. But this wasn't a normal house, _this_ was Fowl Manor. I knocked on the door of Artemis Seniors (Junior's?) study.  
"They're both awake. They will be down by seven." I told him. He rubbed his eyes.

"Excellent. Tell them that today we're learning about quantum physics." He said.

"I will." Every time we had a quantum physics lesson, he would retell the story of how he died. But it wasn't boring, it was fascinating. Today was going to be a good day, I could feel it.

 **OK, a little bit of a teaser, to introduce you to the characters. Oh, yes, Juliet's son. Is he not awesome? And if you're wondering who the dad is, I'll tell you next chapter! After all, I am in a class. I can't write too much, or my teacher will be suspicious. Well, bye!**


	2. Ally

**Hey, guys! It's meee! And I have a surprise, this story is now a collab with Cup O'tea Hatter (I think I typed that right) So just a heads up, Ally, Isis, and Marshall are not my OC's, they belong to Cup O'tea Hatter. With no further ado . . .**

Our lessons were finally over, and we were all in Dad's study. Mom and dad were retelling their meeting and proposal yet again.

"And then he said, 'Lana Pelletier. I love you with all my heart. I always have, and I always will. Will you marry me?'" Mom said.

"Awwww!" I cried.

"How disgustingly sentimental." A said, frowning. Sam caught my eyes, and rolled his. I rolled my eyes right back. Suddenly, a soft cough alerted everyone to the presence of the three people standing in the doorway of the room. At the left was a boy around about 17 - 18 with unkempt black hair a stray curl hung in front of his crimson eyes.-an absence of melanin, A later told me- His pale skin glowed just a tiny bit. He was like a living Vampire. And he had a guitar case strapped to his back over his black the right was a white haired 20 year old, her jade green eyes seemed to be scanning for danger as she fiddled with her pocket. Tanned skin met curves to die finally in the middle stood a girl around about 5'6 , and 16-17 years of age, Light nut skin, auburn hair cut just below the chin had a black streak running through her fringe. Her eyes were possibly the most amazing thing on her. Swirling Blue Hues and browns changing slowly one minute Hazel the next Icy blue.

"Worst Proposal ever." She spoke. A strong yet soft Irish accent filled the air. "My name is Ally Gold, and I'm in dire need of your help."

"And why, exactly, would we want to help you?" I asked, crossing my arms. Sam stood protectively behind me. He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Because if you don't, we're all in grave is." She clicked her fingers and the white haired women walked forward and placed a small hand held laptop in the girl's hands "I am here because these people stole something from me." Ally said. It was a picture of two people in black. All we could really see was the fact that one had a ponytail.

"Yes, and that will help us so much when we're looking for them" I said sarcastically. Sam squeezed my shoulder, probably to tell me to stop being sarcastic  
"One is Octavinan Paradizo the other is a man called Oliver." Ally spoke bringing up profiles of both. "And please stop being sarcastic. It doesn't look good for a Fowl.."The boy behind her scoffed

"Your one to talk." Came out in a mutter. A glared at him.

"And what exactly does he mean by that?" Suddenly, she gasped, what little color she had draining out of her face.

"You're not from this dimension, are you? And you're last name's not gold, either, Ally Fowl." A said.

"Agh! Go and take the fun out of it why don't you!" The girl's demeanor changed immediately. "Marshall!" She shouted in the boy's direction.

"Sorry...?" The reply he got was a glare. A smirked.

"Well, I can't help the fact that I'm a genius."

"Rather full of yourself, aren't you?" Ally asked. Her only reply was a raised eyebrow.

"Anyway, will you help us or not?" Ally asked. A sighed.

"Okay, fine. We will."

 **Ha! Cliffy! Come on, you guys know I can never resist . . . Oh, well. I have to go work out the next chapter with Cup O'tea Hatter. Seee yaaaa! Wouldn't wanna beee yaaa! Just kidding. I just really wanted to say that. And just in case you couldn't tell, I am extremely excited about where this is going! Okay. Must. Control. Exclamation Marks! Alright, Jayj out!**


	3. Just a Drean

**Unfortunately, this story is no longer a collab. Cup O'tea hatter is extremely busy, so we talked it over, and decided to stop the collab. But the story will go on! Just without Ally, Maxwell. or Isis. Oh, yeah, before I forget again, this story is the brainchild of B'wa Kelley. She gave me this idea. Anyway, I'll be updating a lot more now! Enjoy! To clear up any confusion, Hazel dreamed them up.**

 **Hazel's P.O.V**

"Hazel . . . wake up . . ." I heard. I groaned.

"No." There was a soft chuckle. It was Sam, then. A hardly ever laughed.

"Hazel, do you want me to pour this water on you?"

"Go away." I muttered. But I opened my eyes. There were two pairs of eyes, staring down at me, inches from my face. One pair was A's, brilliant, electric blue. The other was Sam's, a deep, sea green. disconcerting as ever. I screamed, and they both started laughing.

"I told you it would work!" Sam told A. I rolled my eyes.

"Why, exactly, did you do that?" I asked. Sam shrugged.

"Our own amusement?" It was so hard to stay mad at him. I felt myself starting to smile, and Sam grinned at me.

"See? There we go! You're not that mad after all!" He laughed. I laughed too.

"No, I'm not. Because I'll get my revenge. And then we'll see who's laughing . . . " I grinned. Sam paled. A winked at me. She knew exactly what I was doing. An old form of Psycho-torture. Basically, tell somebody you're going to do something terrible to them. Subtly remind them every day. And keep them in suspense as long as possible. Still though, Sam was lucky. A would've come up with much worse revenge. She, after all, is the genius . . .

Sam's P.O.V

"No, I'm not. Because I'll get my revenge. And then we'll see who's laughing . . . " Hazel said. And, in that moment, there was a hint of her father, and her sister, in those warm brown eyes that I loved so much. The mouth that never stopped smiling, or laughing, was smirking evilly. Coldly. I shivered. Hazel sometimes scared me more than A, which was really saying something. And then the moment passed, and then Hazel was her normal, bubbly, cheerful self. But I never forget those rare dark moments, when it seemed like a shadow passed over her soul. The moments when her eyes went dark, and that girl I knew was truly evil for the briefest of moments.

A saw it too. She frowned. But Hazel just kept grinning.

The next morning, Hazel joined me at breakfast. She had shadows under her eyes, and yawned at least three times on her way down the stairs.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked. She sighed.

"Nothing."

"Hazel, I can help. What's wrong?"

"I fought with A." I grimaced.

"I'm not getting in the way of that."

"What? Why?"

"Hazel, you know I would do anything for you. I would die for you. I would kill for you. But I am _not_ getting in the middle of this." She pouted.

"Again, why?"

"Because you'll both want me to take a side, and then the person who's side I don't take will be mad at me. You two are sisters, and best friends. You'll figure it out." She smiled.

"Thanks Sam, I needed to hear that." She sat down next to me, and began to eat.

 **I know it's short, but I have no ideas! Review, guys! Luv ya! I know this chapter is crap, but that's what I feel like today. Sorry!**


	4. Sam

**Oh my god. Lately I've just been so bored. And when I'm bored, people around me get irritated. So, I just decided to write. Here goes. Fair warning, this chapter is probably crap. Oh, yeah,** **I understand there's been some confusion. Yes, Hazel dreamed Ally, Maxwell, and Isis. I hope this clears it up for those of you who were confused. Anyway, here goes!**

Sam's P.O.V

"Sam?" A said. I was still sitting at the kitchen table, deep in thought. What I was thinking about wasn't important.

"What, A?" I asked.

"Exactly how long have you had a crush on my sister?" My mouth dropped.

"I-we-What?!" I said, confused.

"I would die for you, I would kill for you?" She quoted. I grimaced.

"Of course I woul! I'm her bodyguard! I would do the same for you. It did not convey any attraction." I said.

"Hmmmm." She said, unconvinced. I sighed.

"Was it really that obvious?"

"Not to Hazel, don't worry."

"Thank god. You can't tell her okay?" I said.

"Oh, alright." She sighed, and started toward the library. Just then, something occurred to me.

"A, how did you hear me say that to Hazel?" My only reply was the library door closing. I sighed. It had worked. I'd told her I had a crush on Hazel, so A would get off of my back. And she fell for it! Of course, I didn't actually have a crush on hazel. She was simply my best friend. And she was one of my principles. It would be totally inappropriate. Besides, she would never like me back.

Hypothetically speaking, of course.

 **-^Hazel's P.O.V.^-**

I ventured into my moms bedroom, slowly. It was rather dark, because that's how she liked to sleep. I crawled in next to the lump in the covers that I knew to be her, since Dad was in his study. She turned over sleepily.

"Hi, sweetie. What's wrong?" I sighed.

"I fought with A." She sighed.

"I knew it would happen sooner or later. All sisters fight, even twins." She told me.

"Yeah, but-"

"What did you fight about?"

"About how she was always taking my stuff, and how I was always leaving my stuff all over the place." I said. She smiled.

"Just . . . leave it alone. It'll all work out. Trust me." I smiled. My mom was so good at giving advice.

 **Hi! Stilllll bored, but this definitely helped. And, it helped me out with my writers block on another story. So, yay! I'm in a strange mood today (or should I say moods? I'm all over the place) but I got this done! I know it's short, feel free to yell at me! Or better yet, give me some ideas!**


	5. Hazel and Sam!

**Hey, guys! I'm sorry, it's been such a long time. I've had a case of** ** _major_** **writers block on this story. Usually, reviews are what give me inspiration, but lately I haven't been getting any (Cough Cough) Anyway, I finally had an idea, so here I am!**

 **-^Hazel^-**

I was still in mom's bed when A knocked on the door.

"Hazel, I need to talk to you." She said. I quietly slipped out of bed, and through the door into the hallway.

"What?" I asked.

"Sam has a crush on you." She said. My mouth fell open in disbelief.

"What?"

"Well, I asked him, and he said he liked you."

"I think he iust said that so you would leave him alone." I laughed. She scowled at me.

"I was watching him. He was telling the truth, even if he wasn't consciously aware of it."

"A, he's a _bodyguard._ He knows all the signs of lying, and probably tried to avoid them all." I told her. She frowned.

"It didn't seem like that."

"A, you are much, much, smarter than me. But who is usually better at reading people?"

"You." She admitted sullenly. I nodded, and skipped up the stairs to our room, before she could ask another question.

It hurt too much explaining why Sam didn't like me.

 **-^Sam^-**

A came down the stairs, and I braced myself to tell her the truth. She would be furious when she found out I had been lying to her.

"A," I called. "I have to tell you something." She walked over.

"Yeah?"

"I was lying, earlier. I don't have a crush on Hazel." She studied me for a long moment.

"Now you're lying." She said. "You're blinking abnormally fast, but otherwise maintaining far too steady eye contact. You're leaning away from me. And you've rubbed your eyes three times in the past minute."

"What?"

"Alex, you're the one who taught me how to recognize if somebody is lying. You're barely trying to cover it. Maybe, Alex, it's time to stop lying to me and yourself." She said. I gaped as she turned and walked away.

 **Sooo. What do you think? Is A right? Or is Hazel right? Review, and let me know what you think! And BTW, the next chapter will be heartbreaking. Fair warning!**


	6. I love you

**Oh, god. I'm already crying, and I haven't even started writing the chapter yet. Here, just . . . Read. Just read.**

 **-^Hazel^-**

"I don't like this, Hazel." Sam said.

"Sam, for heavens sake. It's a shortcut home from the library. Not a life or death mission. Not anything illegal." His hand tightened around my shoulder, and I was sure the other one was tightened around his gun. "Besides, who would want to kill me?" He sighed.

"Maybe not kill, just kidnap. They know who your father is. They could take you to hurt him, or for ransom. Do you have the gun?"

"Yes, but I hardly think I'll need it." I said. Honestly. Sam and I had gone to the library, because I wanted a biography on Edgar Allan Poe. It was getting late by the time we got out, so we had decided to take a shortcut. And now, Sam was way over-reacting. It was just a shortcut.

"Hazel?" Sam said suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Run." It happened so fast. There was motion, to my left. I started to run, as Sam had told , there was a loud bang. Sam dropped to the ground, his mouth opened in a surprised O. I looked around for the person who had done this to my best friend. There he was, in the shadows. I cocked my gun. I couldn't bring myself to find any mercy, so, hands shaking, I pulled the trigger. He fell, and I returned to Sam, dropping to my knees next to him.

"Oh, god." The entire front of his shirt was wet with crimson blood. His breathing was shallow, and his pulse was weak. Somehow, his hands found mine.

"H-hazel." He coughed.

"What, Sam."

"Just . . In case, if-if I don't make it-"

"Don't talk like that." I said. "You are definitely going to make it." He smiled weakly. His brilliant green eyes seemed dim, unfocused and clouded over with pain.

"I love you." Just a simple sentence. Three words, yet they changed my world forever. They had changed me forever. And I found myself saying

"I love you too." My eyes were blurred with tears. How had I never noticed? I was so blind. I had never realized that I loved my best friend. And mow, it was very possibly too late.

 _Get a hold of yourself!_ I thought. I pulled my phone out of my pocket. My hands shaking, I dialed A's number. I don't remember exactly what I said, but I told her what happened and that she needed to bring help. Once I'd hung up, I realized my hands were wet with crimson blood. Sam's blood. Shaking, I curled up next to him, and began to sob in earnest. I hardly noticed when they found us. I didn't care when they brought us in the truck. I laid there, in the fetal position, just sobbing, until I finally fell asleep.


	7. I Love You: Part Two

**-^A^-**

I was worried about Hazel. The second we were in the car, and all of us were safe, I said

"Hazel, what happened?" Her voice was shaky with sobs.

"We decided to take a shortcut from the library. Sam was nervous. I guess I should have trusted his instincts. Suddenly, something moved. Sam yelled at me to run. Then somebody shot at me. Sam jumped in front of it. I-i shot the guy, then I saw how bad Sam was, and I- I called you guys." I could tell she was leaving something out, but didn't press it. I was pretty sure I knew exactly what had happened, what Sam had said. Something about her had changed, now. She was more vulnerable, more breakable. She curled up in the fetal position, and nobody disturbed her. I doubted she would remember the conversation later.

 **-^Hazel^-**

It was the next day. I paced the floor, aware of the exasperated looks A was giving me. The tears were gone, replaced with a sort of nervous energy. I couldn't sit still, I couldn't focus on anything.

"Hazel." A finally said. "Wearing a path in the floor is not going to help Sam." I sighed.

"I know. But A, they've got to be able to save him. They've just got to!" A sighed.

"Hazel . . ." She let it trail off, probably realizing what she was about to say would make me more worried. She had an annoying habit of making me more nervous when she was trying to calm me down. Finally, the door to the room opened.

"He's alive." Holly said. "Thankfully, the wound missed his heart, or it would have been much harder to heal." N°1 spoke up.

"He needs rest, and time to recover, but he will be fine. He's awake now, actually. But there's something you should know . . ." But I was no longer listening. I barged into the room. Sam sat there on the bed, looking slightly confused.

"Sam!" I cried. "Oh, thank god!" He looked at me, puzzled.

"I'm sorry . . . Who are you?"

 **Come on, you know there's no way I could kill Sam! Although, bit of a plot twist there! Come on, you know you love me! I can't say this enough times, but thank you, , for your continued support! It means a lot to me!**


	8. Amnesia

**I keep meaning to thank Mrs Midnight , but for some reason her name keeps getting erased. So thanks, Mrs Midnight ! Ok. So, as you may have noticed I haven't been updating frequently lately. That's because life is finally catching up to me. I have a lot to do to prepare to graduate from eighth grade, so it's been really hectic. Anyway, this one's for you guys!**

"Amnesia?" I said. N°1 nodded.

"We think it was caused by trauma. Shock, upheaval, distress-"

"We get it, N°1. How long before he remembers everything?" N°1 shrugged.

"Hard to say. Could be a day, could be a year, could be never." My jaw dropped.

"He might _never_ regain his memory?" I asked, already starting to panic. A placed a hand on my shoulder.

"That is very improbable. He will most likely regain his memory within a week and month." She said, shooting a glare at the small warlock. He shrugged helplessly.

"Sorry?" She just sighed.

"Let's go." Once we were in the hallway, A said "He told you he loved you, didn't he?". I wanted to find the energy to be surprised, but I was too used to it by now.

"Yes."

"I thought so." She said. I just rolled my eyes, too tired to marvel at her deductive process. "Let's go home." I made a split second decision.

"I'm staying." She saw the expression on my face, and sighed.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Be careful, Hazel."

"I will." I walked back into the hotel room we were temporarily using until he could be moved to our house, and sat down at Sam's bedside. He was asleep.

"Please, Sam." I whispered. "Come back to us. It's so strange without you here. Everyone is serious, even me. I know that must be a shock to you. But I-we miss you." I trailed off into silence, barely aware of the tears on my cheeks. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

When I woke up, Sam was staring at me. I moved, and he started, then looked away, embarrassed.

"I'm still trying to remember how I know you." He mumbled. I swallowed, around the lump in my throat.

"It's ok, you'll remember soon. I'm sure of it." I said, as positively as I could. Sam smiled at me, and I smiled back, even though my heart was breaking.

 **Ok, guys, so how long do you think Sam should have amnesia? I wanna know your thoughts, so review, review, review! And feel free to P.M me with any questions.**


	9. Homecoming

**Noooo! Life is catching up to me finally! Well, on the bright side, I'll have plenty of time to write this summer. Anyway, here you go. And guys, please review! It means the world to me when somebody reviews a story of mine.**

"I-i live here?" Sam asked, staring at Fowl Manor. I nodded.

"Yes. Come on, I'll show you the inside." I said. He nodded, and followed A and I up the stairs to the front door of our home. He stared at everything. We walked into the house, and I showed him around. It felt strange, to be showing Sam around our home.

"Alright, here's the last place, your bedroom." I said. He walked in, still staring at everything.

"Wow. This is awesome." He said. I rolled my eyes. He had a massive bedroom, with a large, king sized bed. It was simple, but elegant. In the corner, there was a messy desk, with historical novels all over it. He always had been fascinated by history. And then, there was a large flat-screen T.V covering most of one wall. Next to it was a rack containing a large selection of movies. He walked in hesitantly. I followed him in.

Of course, I had seen his room before. But something just felt . . . wrong. It felt like I was going in without his permission. Like I was doing something wrong. Then, I noticed something over his desk, and my breath caught in my throat.

It was a picture. A picture of me.

Not a photograph, either. A drawing. Sam had drawn it with impeccable detail. . . for the most part. There was no way my eyes were that sparkly, or my hair that lustrous. My cheeks were not that rosy either. And yet, I couldn't help the sudden rush of emotion that welled up inside of me. Sam had drawn this, a picture of me, and hung it up over his desk. I had to fight the urge to cry. A laid a hand on my arm. A brief reassurance.

 _I_ _can do this._ I swallowed around the lump in my throat. Sam, oblivious to my despair, continued to look around. He talked to himself as he did so.

"Hmmm. Okay. . . Really?" I finally couldn't take it anymore.

"I have to go." I fled the room, not stopping until I reached my own. There, I closed the door behind me. I turned so my back was against the door, and slid down. Try as I might to contain them, a few rebel tears escaped, and ran down my cheeks.

"I just want my best friend back." I whispered. "Please." I heard a noise on the other side of the door as somebody sat down.

"Hazel?"

"A?" I asked.

"Yes. I came to make sure you were all right."

"I'm fine. It's just . . . What if he doesn't regain his memory? What if he never remembers me again?" A sighed.

"I don't know, Hazel. But you'll figure it out." I smiled a little.

"Thanks, A." I stood, and opened the door. There was my twin sister. She held out her arms, and I ran into them without hesitation.


	10. Ark Sool

Ark Sool stood over a computer monitor.

"Hmmm. This _is_ interesting. Artemis Fowl with kids. Well, who would have guessed? It'll hit him hard when one of them decides to take a long dirt nap." He laughed. And it was not a normal laugh. It was an evil laugh. He had been practicing it for a week, and had finally gotten it right. "Well, then. Time to call up some old buddies." He said.

 **-^Hazel^-**

I stretched, and yawned. It was a cold morning. I shivered, and grabbed a blanket. Wrapping it tightly around my shoulders, I padded downstairs, barefoot. In the kitchen was my whole family. They all nodded at me, and I nodded back. I reached for the cheerios.

And the front door exploded.

For a moment, everything was confusion. Then the dust settled, allowing me to see more clearly what had caused was a group of six fairies. They formed a circle, and moved in closer, surrounding us.

"Hello, Artemis Fowl." One of the figures spoke. He raised his helmet. "Remember me?" Dad snarled.

"Ark Sool. Pleasure, as always. Now, get out of Fowl Manor."

"Oh, fine, fine. But I'll be taking one of your pretty little daughters with me." He said, and reached for me. I backed away, right into the arms of one of his captors.

"So, Fowl." Ark Sool said. "How does it feel to just stand there, and know that your daughter is about to die?" My mom literally growled.

"Fuck you." She punched him in the face. He scowled, and snapped his fingers. Immediately, one of the fairy's ran up to detain my mom.

"Now, now. That's no way to treat a guest." He scolded. She spat on the ground between his boots.

"I don't care. If you harm a hair on my daughters head, I will personally kill you." I was surprised to see this side of my mom. Sool sighed dramatically.

"Very well. Perhaps this will motivate you to be polite?" He said. He clicked his fingers yet again, and the fairy standing next to the one detaining me, drew a handgun and pointed it at my head.

 **Okay, maybe Arty was just a little OOC. I don't know, does it really matter? I mean, fricking Sool is back! And in Fowl Manor, too! This really isn't good . . .**


	11. Ark Sool Part two

**Ok, I keep forgetting to say this, but a special thanks to Hollyshortwannabe for being such a dedicated reviewer, and finding the time to give me this idea!**

 _"Very well. Perhaps this will motivate you to be polite?" He said. He clicked his fingers yet again, and the fairy standing next to the one detaining me, drew a handgun and pointed it at my head._

 **-^Sam^-**

The whole room was silent for a moment. The girl with the jet black hair, who's nickname I couldn't remember, stood there helplessly, looking at her sister. The one with the curly brown hair looked defeated. _Hazel_ . . . that was her name. Hazel. My best friend. We had played together as children, and had an epic prank war, then joined forces to defeat A. We had stuck together through everything. She had sat there with me when I was shot. And she was my best friend in the whole world and I loved her more than anything and I remembered her and she was about to die. I remembered I remembered I remembered. I wanted to jump for joy, and scream until my throat hurt and talk endlessly, but right now there was only one word that actually mattered.

"Hazel!" I yelled. She looked up, confused.

"Sam?" And then realization colored her features. "Sam!"

"Don't worry!" I said. "I have a plan!" A looked incredulous.

"You do?" I nodded.

"Now that I remember . . . Who are the two people missing from the table right now?" A grinned.

"Of course." I counted off in my head.

 _3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . ._

And it started.

Everything was movement and color at the time, but basically Butler and my mom saved us. They weren't at the table because they ate earlier. At the time, they were making sure everything was running smoothly in the Manor. When the door imploded, they came running. They burst into the room and disarmed the fairies in a matter of seconds. They were all powerless. Hazel had been pulled away by my mom just before the fairy with the gun had shot her. Even so, the shot had clipped her shoulder. She fell into me, and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Now, what should we do with them?" My mom asked, gesturing to the fairies. Artemis II spoke up.

"I'll call Holly. She'll bring a shuttle, and pick up these two." He said. "Then, we go back to our normal lives."

"That would be awesome." Hazel agreed.

"I . . . Have a book to finish." A said.

"And I have to go prune the garden. Let's go, Dom." Mom said.

"And we have to go call Holly." Lana said. She grabbed Artemis and dragged him by the arm. He looked confused, but didn't question it. Hazel and I were now alone in the room. She was still wrapped up tightly in my arms, facing me. I grinned at her.

"Hmmm. Do you think they wanted to give us some alone time?"

"Nah." She answered. "They just all simultaneously had things to do that weren't in this room . . . " She pulled away from my arms. "So they could spy on us." She opened the door, and Butler, my mom, Artemis, Lana, and A tumbled to the ground. "Mmm-hmm. I thought so." She said, folding her arms. A grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going." My mom said. She once again dragged Butler away. Lana and Artemis left to go call Holly. Finally, we were actually alone. She started walking towards me, grinning widely.

"You," I said, "are the smartest, most amazing person in the world."

"Sounds reasonable to me." She laughed. I rolled my eyes at her. Finally, she stopped right in front of me, and threw her arms around my neck. "I missed you." She whispered.

"You know I'll always come back to you." I told her. I brushed a piece of her hair off of her forehead, and then I finally, finally kissed her. She shouldn't have missed me.

I love her way too much to ever go for good.

 **Ookay, so I have a question;**

 **Should this be the end? I mean, this has been a major obstacle for some time. Now they've finally overcome it. So here's the deal; i'll continue if you want, but you've gotta give me ideas, k? Because I have such bad writers block, it's not even funny. Anyway, bye!**

 **JayJ out!**


	12. OMG I JUST CAN

**Yes, I know the title of this chapter is strange, but that's the mood I'm in right now. Okay? Anyway, here you go.**

 **-^Hazel^-**

"So, what was it like, having no memories?" I asked Sam. We were seated across from each other at a restaurant table. The restaurant was, of course the fanciest possible restaurant in town. My mother had made Sam and I reservations her. Before you ask, yes. We were on a date.

"Well, it was strange. There were all these disconnected pictures flashing by, and all these words, and conversations. But ever time I tried to grab ahold of one, it dissolved. There was only one word I could make sense of. Just one." He said, looking straight at me. "Hazel." My heart melted.

"You know, when you were . . . unconscious, I talked to you." I said. He smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I wanted you to wake up so much. When you did, I was ecstatic. At least, until . . . well you know."

"Until you realized I didn't remember you." He supplied. I nodded.

"Yeah." He reached out a hand, and covered mine with it.

"Hey, it's okay. We're both here, and we're both okay. And we're on a date!" He said, barely controlling his excitement. I smiled.

"You're right. The past is in the past. This is the present, and I'm going to enjoy it."

"Atta girl." He said.

"But you know what I'm going to enjoy more?" I asked.

"What?"

"Dessert! At least, if those waiters ever bring it." He rolled his eyes at me.

"You would say that." I grinned at him.

"Come on! You should know me well enough by now to know that dessert will be my favorite part of this date!"

"And here I thought it would be my excellent conversational skills." I laughed.

"You goof." He grinned.

"Yeah, but you love me." Of course, the waiter chose that moment to come over with our desserts. I immediately dug in.

Twenty minutes and two ice cream sundaes later, we paid the bill and left, me skipping and twirling the whole way.

"Okay. Hazel, this is why I never let you have sugar." I stuck my chocolate stained tongue out at him.

"I don't care! I'm sooo happy!" I said, twirling around in circles. I finally collapsed on the ground, giggling. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Just how much sugar did you have?"

"A lot!" And that's when things got strange. My vision started to blur. Everything swam in front of my eyes. I was suddenly very hot. I wanted to take off my jacket, but I couldn't move. I could barely breathe. Sam sounded like he was underwater when he said

"Hazel? _Hazel!"_ And that's when everything went dark.


	13. What?

**A lot of you have been asking for this update . . . I guess you really don't like cliffhangers! :D**

 **-^Hazel^-**

The first thing I heard when I woke up was the beeping. It was high pitched and annoying. Then I smelled the rubbing alcohol, and groaned.

 _I'm in the hospital. Great . . ._

I groaned, and opened one eye. Sam was in a chair next to my bed. My mom was in the hallway- I could hear her crying hysterically.

 _What the hell?_

A was the first one to notice that I was awake.

"Hazel!" She cried, in relief. I grinned weakly.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Oh, god." Sam said when he saw me.

"No need to call me that. Hazel will work just fine." He rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, I've been worried sick. He said. But he sounded relieved, not angry, so I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, what's up with my mom?" He looked at the floor.

"She'e just . . . Upset." He said.

"Well, no dip, Sherlock. Why?" He sighed.

"The uh, doctors- they did some tests, to see what was wrong with you, why you fainted like that." I felt a growing sense of dread, heavy in my stomach.

"And?"

"You have a heart condition. I don't remember what it's called."

"Arrhythmia." A spoke up.

 _Oh, god._

"W-what?" I said.

"Basically, your heart has an abnormal beat. It's Atrial Fibrillations. Y-you'll need surgery." She said.

 _Surgery. Heart surgery. Oh, god. I'm going to need heart surgery._

 **Wow, dropped a bomb there, didn't I? Oh, don't worry. It'll all work out in the end.**

 **Cough *maybe* cough**

 **Well, see you later!**

 **Jayj out!**


	14. Dreaming

**Okay, okay! I swear I will** ** _try_** **to avoid a cliffhanger in this chapter!**

 **Cough *** ** _maybe*_** **Cough**

 **-^Hazel^-**

"It's gonna be okay." Sam reassured me. I sighed.

"All right. Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"If- if I don't make it through this surgery-"

"Don't talk like that. You _will_ make it. Hear me?"

"If I don't, find somebody else to love. Okay? Please, promise me that." He touched the side of my face.

"It's gonna be okay." He repeated. "You're going to be fine." I smiled at him as the doctors wheeled my bed out of the room, and into a bright, bright light.

I sat up, gasping. I was in my bed, in Fowl Manor. Sam was sitting next to me, holding my hand.

"Hazel!" He said. I frowned, confused.

"I- where- how- what?" I said, unable to form a complete sentence.

"You had too much sugar, and you fainted." He said.

"So . . . I don't need heart surgery?" I asked.

"Heart surgery? No. Why would you think that?" I smiled.

"Just a weird dream I had after I fainted. Sorry about that, by the way. I guess I kinda ruined the date." He rolled his eyes.

"Just don't do it again next time, okay?" He asked.

"So there will definitely be a next time?"

"Definitely." He laughed. I grinned.

"That's good. I thought you might ditch me."

"Nah. You'd find me again, anyway." He replied. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Whatever." I stuck my tongue out. "I'm going to go to bed, kay?"

"Okay. Night, Hazel."

"Goodnight, Sam."


	15. The Beach

**This is the** ** _fourth fricking time_** **I have re-written this chapter! You guys better enjoy this . . .**

 **-^Sam^-**

 _"Artemis-I mean sir, I was wondering- that is to say, I- I was hoping- I-" Hazel's father looked up at me._

 _"I would surmise that you are trying to ask me if you may have my daughters hand in marriage?" I nodded. "Very well. If it is that important to you, I will give you my blessing. Just remember, the final choice is hers, and hers alone. She is a very free spirit, as you well know." He chuckled, and turned back to his book._

It was this conversation I was remembering as I ran up the stairs.

"Hazel! Haaaaaaaazel. Where are you?" She stuck her paint splattered face out of her bedroom door.

"Here!"

"Why- What are you _doing_?" I asked, catching a glimpse through the doorway. Everywhere you looked, there was another piece of paper.

"I'm painting. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like you're painting." I admitted."Listen, do you want to come to the beach with me?"

"Sure, just let me get on my bathing suit." About fifteen minutes later, we were in the car. Hazel had two bare feet up on my dashboard, tapping out a rythmm as she sang.

"I can move mountains

I can work a miracle, work a miracle  
Oh, oh, keep you like an oath  
May nothing but death do us part

She wants to dance like Uma Thurman  
Bury me till I confess  
She wants to dance like Uma Thurman  
And I can't get you out of my head" I rolled my eyes at her, and shut the car off. She pouted for a second, but perked up remembering we were at the beach. She got out of the car, and we walked down the beach hand in hand. Finally, it appeared in the sky. I nudged her.

"Hey, look up there." She was silent for a second, searching, and then she found it. She read the message out loud.

"Hazel, my best friend, will you marry me?" She gasped, and turned to find me down on one knee, holding a ring.

"Well, of course, you big goof!" I slipped the ring on my finger, and stood up. She flung her arms around my neck, and kissed me. Behind us, the sunset glowed a brilliant red.

 **Oh my gosh, only one more chapter and an epilogue to go! *sniff* Don't mind me . . . Allergies . . . Anyway, I wanted to thank a few people . . .**

 **A huge, gigantic, ginormous thanks to Mrs Midnight, Evangeline Pond, Burupya dragon, and Hollyshortwannabe! I love you all so much! You know, in a non creepy, friends kind of way, lol. And I'm sorry if I spelled any of your names wrong.**


	16. Wedding Bells

**Last chapter! Then all I have left is the epilogue . . . I still can't believe how far this story has come. *sniff* Don't mind me. I'm having particularly bad allergies at the moment . . .**

 **-^Hazel^-**

My mother was crying as she zipped up my wedding dress. She was trying to hide if, but she couldn't blame every sniff on allergies. I hugged her tightly.

"Oh, my baby!" She said. "You're all grown up now."

"Mom, I will always be your little girl." I told her. A rolled her eyes.

"Honestly. I hope you aren't this emotional when I fall in love. If I ever do, which I sincerely doubt." I smiled at her.

"Sallunga farraq." I said. Her eyes widened. We hadn't used twin speak since we were six, but we both remembered it perfectly. Have hope, I'd said.

"Dayunfar Alsuun." She said. I will. I gave her the tightest hug in the world, then pulled back.

"You two have to call me every day while i'm on my honeymoon. Promise?"

"Of course!" My mom said, looking miffed. Just then, my dad appeared.

"Time to go." He said. I nodded. Some of my cousins took their places as my bridesmaids, and my littlest cousin took her p,ace as my flower girl. A was my maid of honor. They filed out in a slow procession. Finally, the music changed. There was a loud shuffling sound as everyone stood up. I gripped my dad's arm tightly.

"Don't let me fall." I told him. He smiled.

"I won't." We began the walk down the aisle. "Just . . . Just be careful." My dad told me.

"Oh, you know me. Careful is my middle name." I said. He could have conceivably been holding back a laugh, but i'll never know. Because at that moment, I looked up and saw Sam. In his eyes were so many emotions; Joy, wonder, love. I grinned, my heart beating faster and faster. I knew, then, somehow, that we could never be separated again. The threads of our lives had been woven so tightly together, so interchangeably, that if you ever managed to break one, it would break the other. Everything that we had done had bonded us together in inconceivable ways. I reached the podium. My dad lifted my veil, kissed my cheek, and then went to sit next to my mom. Sam smiled down at me. We had chosen to write our vows, and keep them secret from each other.

"Hazel. You were always my best friend, my guiding light. You were always there for me, and I was always there for you. And that was the way it was supposed to be. We made it through trauma and tears and impossible circumstances, to where we are standing today. And I just can't believe how lucky we are, despite everything we've been through. This ceremony is supposed to make us one inseparable unit. One mind, one soul, one heart. But we've been one for longer than I can remember. And this whole time, we've just been waiting, to say those two magic words- I do."

"Sam." I began. " stand here before you because I am happier and more fulfilled today than ever, and because I want to share my love with you for the rest of my life .People are always looking for that perfect person to call their spouse. Some people never find that person, but I am one of the luck ones. I found you.

Perfect may sound like a strong statement, but to me it means real. It means having someone who opens my mind to politics and opens my adventurous side to fishing. It means having someone to teach me to slow down, someone who literally does stop and smell the roses. It means having someone who knows all my secrets. It means having someone with whom I can share all of life's joys, and it's tragedies, and who makes the everyday anything but blah.

It means someone who is honest and works hard for all he gets, someone with good values and desires for the future that match mine. It means someone with whom I can be intimate, physically, mentally and spiritually. And let's not forget, being real means being able to, in between these time of joy, discuss our differences, mediate our problems, and grow in our experiences. Sam, I love you because you are perfectly real, and I promise to love you forever, until death or zombies does us part.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

 **Hazel: She's bawling her eyes out over here.**

 **Me: Shut up, no I'm not. We will talk about this later, when there's nobody watching and thinking we are weird**

 **Bye guys! Jayj out!**


	17. Epilogue

5 years later . . .

"Mommy, can I have another juice box?" Ashlynn asked me. I sighed.

"Ash, you've already had two." She pouted. "Oh, all right. One more, but then it's naptime for you, missy." She laughed. Thomas frowned.

"What? I want another juice box!" He cried. Thankfully, Sam came to my rescue.

"You've already had three." Sam picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder. "Now, come on. It's bedtime for you." He said. Ash finished her juice box.

"Mommy, will you read me a story?" I laughed.

"Okay, fine. But only one this time!" I told her. Three stories later, I tiptoed out of her bedroom, and sat down on tbe couch next to Sam. "Can you believe that she is almost five, and he's three?" I asked.

"No, I can't." We were both silent for a moment.

"Hey, Sam, the kids are both asleep . . . What do you want to do?" I asked, grinning.

"Hmm . . . Mario Kart?"

"I'll get the controllers!"

"Last one there is the human pillow!"

"What? No fair! I was the pillow last time!" And so our days went peacefully and we both lived Happily Ever After.

I know, I'm a cliche!

 **The End**

 ***sniff* *sniff* Okay, get a hold of yourself. Anyways guys, I was wondering- we know what Hazels life was like after the marriage, but we don't know about A. So, do you think it would be cool or stupid to do a book like that?**


End file.
